


Advantages of a Lordship

by Lene3161



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medieval Fantasy, I'm so proud of being the first to use that tag in the fandom, Lord James, M/M, Painter Q, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: Returning to his lands and actually managing it, Bond muses as his lover pleasured him, certainly had its advantages. He could have a male lover and nobody dared say a word.





	Advantages of a Lordship

**Author's Note:**

> Because my other medieval fantasy AU has given me ideas. Lord help me.
> 
> First smut scene ever, so concrit is very much welcomed.
> 
> Also, I actually researched how to give a hand job. God bless private mode on devices. The technique described is called the 'butter churn' method.
> 
> Clothes in the medieval era was crazy expensive. Having many shifts is seen as a status symbol because they were the clothes changed the most. Velvet was surprisingly more expensive than silk, because it was more labour-intensive. Pearls and emeralds were highly valued in medieval times. 
> 
> People wore stockings with buckled garters. Silk stockings was a bit of an anachronism, as medieval era stockings were looser and not clingy. Basically large socks. Clocked means having a decoration woven into it.
> 
>  
> 
> I am officially going to hell.

Lord James Bond of Skyfall stirred awake as he felt his lover shift on their bed. He blinked when he saw him crawling under the blankets. 

 

Ah. That was one way to start the day.

 

James shuddered as he felt his lover's breath ghost over his cock. He reached under the blankets to bury his fingers in his lover's thick, curly hair. God, how he wanted to draw the blankets away so he could watch his lover. But he didn't want him to get cold, so he settled for gently tugging the silken curls between his fingers just the way his love liked it: strong but gentle; not truly painful but at the threshold. His lover let out a most delightful gasp which made his cock jump. 

 

His lover wasted no time in taking the head of his cock in his mouth. James grunted out "Q!" 

 

Q gently sucked on James' cock. His tongue started to curl around the head skillfully. He started taking James' cock in deeper.

 

James untangled one hand from Q's hair and cupped Q's jaw. Q took in half of James' cock before he pulled away, gasping. He drew back the blankets to his waist, exposing James to the elements. James shuddered at the chilly air before he pulled Q up. He kissed Q, uncaring of his taste on Q's lips.

 

"Alright?" He said gruffly, their faces nearly touching. Q had a somewhat sensitive gag response and had never succeeded in taking more than half of James' cock in his mouth for several seconds.

 

Q nodded, panting. After a few seconds, he crawled back down and resumed pleasuring James with his mouth. James cupped Q's jaw and began massaging the sharply angled bone. Q let out a moan, which gave James an interesting sensation on his cock. Q reached up and used his hand on the rest of James' cock. After a few minutes, James choked out a warning before he came. Q pulled away, and James' spend landed on his face and neck. James pulled Q up again and laid him against his side. Q cuddled up to him, wiping at his face with his hands. 

 

James twisted and stretched his hand to the bedside table on his side of the bed. He kept a pitcher of water and a cup on top; linen towels and handkerchiefs in the first drawer; and several... _tools_ and of course, oil on the bottom drawer. He got a handkerchief and gently wiped Q's face, neck and hands. He also poured water into his cup so Q could rinse his mouth. Accepting the water gratefully, Q gargled before he walked out of bed naked, opened the window and spat out the water into the grass that surrounded Skyfall Lodge.

 

Q turned and saw James smiling at him. Arching his eyebrow, he gave James a quizzical look.

 

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

 

"Can't I admire my lover's beauty, Q?" James replied, his smile growing wider.

 

A slight flush spread over Q's face. He harrumphed before settling down next to James.

 

"Stop using such words, James. You are so-" Q gestured. "Dramatic," he finished.

 

James only chuckled before he slid his hand up Q's thigh and grasped his half-hard cock in his hand. Q tipped his head back with a gasp. James started stroking the shaft and thumbing the head, where Q's rapidly hardening cock started leaking pre-cum. James was just about to insert a finger into Q's foreskin before Q stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

"Grease," Q murmured, reaching out to his bedside table. Like James, he kept water and a cup on top. Unlike James, he had a pair of glasses on his bedside table. He also kept linens in the first drawer, but his bottom drawer had grease and restraints. Q pulled out the grease, and James slicked both his hands before wrapping them both around Q's cock. At Q's puzzled expression, James grinned and said:

 

"I'd like to show you something new, Q, if you don't mind. If you don't want to, we can always do things the old way."

 

Q's eyes lit up. "New things with you are nearly always pleasurable, James. Show me."

 

"With pleasure."

 

James started moving his hands up and down together while twisting his hands in opposing directions. Q let out a yelp and started mewling and moaning. James increased the pressure of his hands a bit. 

 

"Do you want me to not squeeze less?" James asked.

 

"No, no, this is- _oh_ -it's perfect, James, keep doing it." Q grunted out. Several strokes later, and Q also came. 

 

James laughed when Q sprawled bonelessly on the bed. "It seems the experiment is a success," he teased Q gently.

 

"You're damned right it is," Q replied fuzzily. 

 

* * *

 

They had washed, dressed and broke their fast. They were riding James' horse, Aston, through his grounds. Q sat in front of James while he reached past Q to hold Aston's reins. Not the most efficient way of horse-riding, but they were having fun. And it wasn't like they were being hunted down by enemies.

 

They rode long and hard into the afternoon. It was as they returned to the Lodge for their afternoon meal that Q said, "James, that feast you're holding in a fortnight-will Lord Fouquet be there?"

 

"Yes. Is there a problem, Q? Did he insult you?" James wrapped an arm around Q's waist. They entered the Great Hall side by side. The servants tried and failed to hide their staring.

 

"Not exactly, no. But he ignored me whenever I tried to get his attention at your last feast. I supposed he fancied himself too important to speak to a mere painter." Other nobles looked down on Q because he was the son of merchants who became a painter after James decided to sponsor him after seeing his work. Their relationship bloomed after that. 

 

"Ah." James pursed his lips. "I'll have a word to the housekeeper to have him seated right in the draughty spot in the Great Hall. Lady Anchier will be by his side."

 

"Oh, James." He could hear the mirth in Q's voice. "I never knew you could be that cruel. Her dogs would make him cough to death, if they didn't bite him first."

 

"You can't tell me you don't want to see it happen." James smirked.

 

"I want it more than anything, James. But what if he decides to declare war on you? Everyone knows how war-hungry he is."

 

"I'm the Queen's favourite and third in line to the throne. He won't dare do anything, Q, I assure you."

 

"If he causes trouble, it'll serve you right." Q said fondly.

 

"He insulted you. If he does it again, tell me so I can behead him." James pulled Q to him by the front of his tunic and devoured his mouth, uncaring that everyone in the Great Hall saw them. Several servants couldn't help but titter before they managed to control themselves. Their Lord was fairly lax about what he saw as disrespect, but giggling at him would be a step too far. Their Lord wouldn't punish them for it, but it was the principle of the thing.

 

Q pulled away with a squawk. Blushing, he scowled at James while he laughed. However, his lips kept twitching into a smile.

 

"Alright. It's time to go back to our duties, James. How far along are you with the new budget for your lands? I need to finish painting Countess Johne's castle, and Duke Letholdus will send a messenger today for his painting. Amelinne," Q addressed one of the servant girls. "When the messenger comes, go to my painting chamber and alert me."

 

"Yes, Master Q," she curtsied at him.

 

James ruffled Q's hair. "Well, let's get to it." They parted ways, Q to the room with the second-best light he used for work and James to his office, which had the most sunlight. Only the best in the land for Lord of the Manor, of course. This particular Lord, however, had a fondness for giving his lover extravagant gifts.

 

Take, for example, Q's wardrobe. He had a dozen robes and about fifteen tops which consisted of doublets, jerkins, and tunics; made of velvets, leathers, silks, and high-quality wool. Many featured embroidery done in silver and gold. He had as many breeches and trousers. He had some twenty-five shifts and ten pairs of richly clocked silk stockings, with eight pairs of garters. His jewellery consisted of several rings; a cloak pin; and an extremely well-made belt with gold buckle and end. 

 

Many nobles, disgusted by James and Q committing buggery, spread nasty gossip whenever they thought he couldn't hear. Some called Q a talentless hoyden who seduced his clients into buying his work. Q couldn't care less being called a hoyden, the insult to his abilities and the love between them was much, much worse. 

 

Come to think of it, James hadn't given Q a gift in quite a long time. Maybe getting him something would silence the wagging tongues. James wondered what he should get Q.

 

Maybe a new belt? A new silk robe? A sable fur coat?

 

James' mind flashed to their morning together. He recalled how good Q looked with some of his pearly spend on his throat. That gave him ideas.

 

James had reached his office. He sat down and started writing a letter to the most fashionable jeweler in his land. There was talk of a long necklace of pearls and emeralds he was selling. The necklace had no buyers so far because it was simply too expensive. James knew he would be annoyed at the lack of customers and could be persuaded to break the necklace up into smaller pieces.  James commissioned a choker made of pearls and emeralds, a cloak pin made of gold and a belt to be decorated in the same material; and asked to be sent the remaining gems so he could use it in a knife and scabbard. He made sure to include measurements for Q's neck and waist.

 

Once done, he called a guard to give the letter to a messenger. He couldn't wait to see Q's reaction to the gifts he would be wearing to the feast.

 

 


End file.
